theanimelandfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pied Piper of Hamelin Tokyo
The Pied Piper of Hamelin Tokyo is an episode of Anime: Omniverse. As its name implies, its based on the Pied Piper of Hameltin. Plot An old man tells Demetry the Copycat Duelist the story of the Pied Piper of Hamelin Tokyo (portrayed by Snoopy) and his lawyer (portrayed by Hiro Sohma) getting rid of all of the rats in Hamelin Tokyo and after the greedy mayor (portrayed by Dr. Crowler) refuses to pay, Snoopy decides to get rid of all of the children with his music. Only three children stayed behind: Toshiro the Crippled (played by Shura), Fifi the Deaf (played by Maria; speaking in French) and Giovanni the Blind (played by Jin). Quotes *'Misuoh:' While you bakas have been eating on your hands, the rats have been scaring our babies, cleaning out our cupboards, nesting in our beds. The citizens of Hamelin Tokyo have had enough. If you don't get rid of every last rat in 24 hours, we are getting rid of you. (crowd cheers) *'Mayor Kamacho:' My dear Misuoh-chan, there are so many rats and so little time. We may need at least a few weeks. *'Misuoh:' You had too much time ALREADY! ONE DAY MORE! (crowd cheers more) *'Kasuno:' I say we set up traps at once. *'Mayor:' Too late for that Kasuno. There arent enough traps in the whole country to catch them all. *'Hiro:' (with Snoopy) Excuse me your honors. I hear you have a rat problem. Perhaps we can help. *'Mayor:' Who by all means come in. And who might you be. *'Hiro:' Well, he is known as the Pied Piper. And i am his manager, Hiro. His music leads a strange spell on those who hear it. No creature could resist it. He has freed many towns from many pests. And for the right price, hed be happy to make short work of the rats as well. *'Hasane:' How short? Can they be gone in a day? *'Hiro:' In an hour. *'Saburo:' And what is the right price? *'Hiro:' A year supply of dog food. Judgeing by your dinnerware you can easily afford. Of course you need to sign a contract stating youd agree. *'Mayor:' Will u excuse us for a moment so we may discuss it? *'Saburo:' A year supply of dog food costs 100 gold pieces. We cant pay him that. It would cost us all our money. *'Hasane:' Were wasting our time. *'Kasuno:' I say we send him packing. *'Mayor:' And I say we agree to his bargain. That silly pipe of his would not rid of a single rat more than 1000s. But it will give us someone to blame for our failure. When the rats are gone, we can blame the piper for breaking his promise. Which will buy us time without spending a single penny. (flips coin) *'Misuoh:' You did it. *'Hiro:' Actually, he did it. And he would like his reward. *'Mayor:' Huh? *'Hiro:' His dog fod. His year supply of dog food. *'Mayor:' What dog food? *'Hiro:' The dog food that u promised. *'Mayor:' I dont remember making that kind of promise. *'Hiro:' See. Its in the contract. You signed a contract. *'Mayor:' (reads contract) You know somethdddddbout this contract? Its never notorized. Its just childish scribbling. *'Hiro:' I did it the best i could. *'Mayor:' In crayon? *'Hiro:' I ran out of ink and my pencil broke. *'Hasane:' Well the governor didnt sign it. *'Kasuno:' Nor did the senator. *'Saburo:' Its just childish scribbling. *'Hiro:' No triffling please. A promise is a promise. *'Mayor:' Oh, you werent serious were you? Why no one pays a year supply of dog food for an hours work? After all, its my job to guard our good citizens money. Now what kind of mayor would I be if i payed you a silly fee like that? *'Hiro:' An honest one. Which you obvilously sir are not. *'Mayor:' Citizens of Hamelin Tokyo. I ask you. Is it honest for this piper to expect a year supply of dog food for a little piping? *'Hiro:' Well I ask you, is it honest for this mayor to make a promise and then break it? *'Hatore:' No, sir. But he always does that. *'Hiro:' It is up to you good people to make sure your mayor keeps his bargain. Or youll have to face the music. *'Kasuno:' Hes bluffing. *'Saburo:' He cant bring the rats back out of the river. Get out! *'Hiro:' Okay. But dont say I didnt warn you. Snoopy put the needle in the record.